The bond between mother and child is never broken
by HelloSweetieBenji
Summary: A bit angsty :  Amy is feeling low and The Doctor is there to offer some words of advice. It's better than the summary - I promise :  SPOILERS for series 6. Just a short one.


**HELLO SWEETIES! Tis my first story so be patient with me :) Please read and review, I like constructive feedback but please don't be rude :( This is a one shot. Obvious spoilers if you haven't seen The Wedding of River Song or any before then (if you haven't then ? go watch them!)**

**Characters belong to BBC :( But I would like them if they are for sale - especially Alex Kingston's hair :)**

**Enjoy x**

_The bond between mother and child is never broken. On opposite sides of the world, not speaking after an argument, too busy with work to make a phone call... growing up as best friends... the bond between mother and child is never broken, no matter which time zone – or stage – they're running in._

...

_Amelia Pond will never be important enough for him to listen to her domestic problems, why would he care that she is hormonal, without child, and wanting a shoulder to cry on – his shoulder._

'Amelia Pond don't you dare let anyone tell you that you aren't important. As far as being important is concerned, you are very much important, at the top of the scale for importance, beyond important. I am so tired of humans saying they aren't important, you are so... yes I think I've already said that you are important didn't I?'

'Yes I get I'm important... thanks.' Amy punched the Doctor's arm half grateful, half awkward.

He stopped what he was doing; dropping his sonic screwdriver and pushing aside the wires he was tinkering with. Climbing up to the top of the console, he faced her staring into her soul. 'If you get that, then why are you not telling me something? Something human... something completely and utterly important. 'He half smiled at his own referencing back to the insecurity he wanted to banish from Amy.

'There's nothing to tell' Amy glanced to the floor, suddenly it was interesting.

'Amelia Pond...' The Doctor followed her eyes to the spot on the floor; he caught her gaze and refused to let her break it. '... You are a hopeless liar when it comes to talking about you.'

'What?' Amy scoffed, she lied several times to the Doctor, _what about Utah?_

'You're upset, something, or someone, is upsetting you. You say I'm your best friend, best friends tell each other things you tell me nothing...'

'I tell you a lot more than you tell me. 'Amy had gradually moved round the console, she persisted to concentrate on the different buttons and levers. _I'd never have enough time to learn how to fly her. How ironic, not enough time in a time machine..._

'I'm over a thousand years old, that's a lot of telling and frankly I don't remember most of it... I'm getting old.' The Doctor tried to lighten the mood, to no avail.

'Well present stuff then, like when the TARDIS became a person, you didn't speak to me then. How am I meant to tell you things when you don't lead by example?'

'Amy, amy, amy... I am here for you anytime – all the time ...'

'But who's there for you?'

Now it was The Doctor's turn to avert his gaze. Amy could see it though, even if just for a second. The Doctor was there for everybody and anybody, but no one was waiting here for him. Not even River...

'I've got all of these feelings, all this love to give and I can't...' Amy started, sitting down on the chair by the console. '... I can, that's selfish, I have done, but it's that first stage thing. I want to smell my newborn daughters head, I want to get up at stupid o clock in the morning and shout and swear at Rory because he's pretending to snore to get out of it. I want to feed her, bathe her, dress her in silly little grows that say Daddy loves me...' her voice broke; she waited until she gained composure. 'I want her to fall asleep in my arms and cry when I leave the room just so I have to come back again. I want you to teach her to eat all the weird food that you like, for her to grow up wanting fish and custard instead of fish and chips...' they shared a smile at the childhood memory. 'It's selfish I know, I should be grateful for the times I've had, with Mels, with River Song but...'

The Doctor interrupted her. 'You're a mother, that's not selfish. Oh Amelia, the bond between mother and child is never broken. You love her and she loves you, whatever time or place or... regeneration. Both of your lives change, times move on, people come and go, but Melody, Mel's and River are your daughter nothing will change that.'

Amy smiled. 'You always cheer me up.'

'What can I say, my abilities are endless.' Hoping to change the subject the Doctor started to slam in co ordinates.

'Where are we going?'

'Well. River and I may be running in different directions, I could be greeted with a slap or a...' The Doctor smiled to himself, his relationship with his wife was certainly not a boring one '... well you get the jist, but that's not my point, my point is as follows... I visit her often, in Stormcage, at night time...' Amy raised her eyebrows, _and there's my childhood images of the raggedy Doctor up in smoke. _'... That sounded so much better in my head. Anyway, she misses you and you miss her and I really have to do some technical maintenance..y sort of thing here so I was thinking...'

'Yes.' Amy sighed; The Doctor didn't half ramble on some times.

'Even though it's going to be tragic for River to miss one night in my good... cool... company, I'm sure that she'll forgive me for letting her spend some time with her mother.'

Amy smiled. 'Me and River, just me and River?'

'Of course. Now come along Pond let's go visit your daughter...'


End file.
